Of Cigarettes And Confusion
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: SuiSai AU Summary: Sai has a crush on Suigetsu and doesn’t know what to do with it, but what if Suigetsu approaches him instead..?


**Summary:** Sai has a crush on Suigetsu and doesn't know what to do with it, but what if Suigetsu approaches him instead..?

**Pairing:** SuiSai (in that order)

**Warnings:** AU, major OOC, safe (xD) sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

_**Of Cigarettes And Confusion**_

Dark place, different light colors dancing around me, people drinking, screaming, laughing, making out...Driving me crazy. I was getting a major headache by simply sitting here, all alone, staring at nothing. I tried to imagine myself at home, sleeping, ignoring the music that would most likely make my head explode sooner or later.

The night was still young and if I left now, I could still catch the last bus home. But I didn't. I simply sat there, knowing full well it was now or never...

Getting a few odd stares from different groups of people was all I was rewarded with this evening. Certainly, who wouldn't find it weird seeing a guy in a night club, all alone? I must have looked like a total idiot, but the thing was...I didn't care. My mind and heart were occupied with different things to pay attention to this small matter.

Noticing my hands shaking, I took a sip of wine, calming my nerves slightly. I wasn't sure if he was going to come tonight or not, but this was the only place where I could see him at beside school. Call me a stalker, but it wasn't like I had any crazy intentions. It wasn't like he noticed me anyway. I was a "no one" to him...

Sighing, I slipped into my front pants pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. Grunting, I managed to light one somehow and took a deep drag, holding my breath for a few seconds, poisoning my body, before blowing smoke.

Leaning against my hand, my eyes fell on the entrance doors. It was eleven pm and he was still not here. Usually, he's here at ten... For God's sake, look who I'm turning into; a fucking girl, waiting quietly for her prince to come into the palace and magically pick her out of a million sisters.

Usually, I wasn't such a quiet person though. I'm quite outgoing and always get what I want whenever I want it. But something happened a couple of months ago when I first saw him...and couldn't approach him.

Two months ago, he came to our school and an hour later, he was already famous. It was the first time I have seen anyone get famous this fast. His name was Suigetsu. He was so charming to all of the females that they kept on talking about him for days. Soon, males couldn't ignore him either. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, me included of course. I'm slightly antisocial though, so it could never happen...and to add to that, I was a freaking homo.

A month ago though, there was a rumour of him being gay. It made my heart skip a beat for some unknown reason. Back then, I didn't know I already had a crush on Suigetsu. Still, I didn't do anything with that and ignored the rumour. I thought I didn't care about this guy. I didn't even notice my thoughts always wandering back to him… His bright grin, violet eyes, white hair, sexy figure...

Only when I got hard by simply thinking about the beauty did I realize I was head-over-heals obsessed with him. I remember that day a few weeks ago, when I was walking down the hall and saw him, surrounded by a few other popular guys, walking towards me. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, despite the fact he didn't even glance at me.

One of his friends laughed at me, "Go jack yourself off, bitch."

Wide eyed, I ran towards the bathroom, laughter echoing in my ears. That was the most embarrassing situation I ever got myself into in all of my twelve years of schooling. I was always admired and made sure not to do stupid things. Can't say I am a nerd though. Not at all... I simply hate unneeded attention towards myself. That is probably why I barely have any friends...

I tried telling myself it was only just a crush and it would most likely go away, just like all the others... But as a few more days passed, I realized it was something much more than that. I can't say I fell in love with Suigetsu, but I can say without doubt I started to like him more than I first thought I would.

Only when the ash from the cigarette fall on the table did I snap out of my memories.

I found out he was hanging out here almost every weekend. It was true and now, every weekend for the last month, I have been going out to the gay club...to look at him. I knew I was thinking too much over the stunning male he was and should move on, because my head screamed he would never notice me if I didn't come at him directly, but I couldn't do anything about that.

I listened to my heart.

Of course, I also found out why he hangs out in a club. All he does is picking up whores for a quick fuck. That didn't really surprise me. He wasn't so gorgeous for nothing after all.

I wasn't a whore though and so, he never glanced at me even once during the whole month...or ever since he came to school in fact. I was a shadow to him, a ghost...an antisocial ghost.

"Hey, babe, wanna dance?" I felt a hand around my shoulders in an instant. I even dropped the cigarette bud on the floor, surprise written all over my face. That was truly unexpected, despite the fact this was happening for the whole month now...and never Suigetsu.

Turning my head to face a fine looking dark head, I frowned, "Get lost, asshole," and shook the arm off. It amazed me I actually got noticed, but I just couldn't...not before I got Suigetsu. I was determined to get him. And I would do it in my own, pathetic way.

"Ptch, chill out, gorgeous... Everyone is here to have some fun..." with that, the guy left, not bothering to wait for a reply.

I knew he was right. How could I get one guy into my mind like this? There were so many hotties around and I was busy stalking _one..._I seriously needed to get a life.

At about eleven thirty, Suigetsu and a couple of his usual friends entered the club. By then, the ashtray was already full of buds and I had six glasses of wine...perfect as always.

Suigetsu was as beautiful as always, making his was through the crowds, like a swan with a look of an eagle, searching for its prey. Of course, I didn't fall into his view once again...

Sighing heavily, my eyes fell on the table. When will I stop being such a fool? I'm not that bad looking, want Suigetsu and am outgoing. When it comes to sex, I never hesitate and walk over with the dirtiest and most perverted comment ever. I never once got denied. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get on my two feet and go for it now?

...Because I'm afraid to get rejected for the first time in years. And the fact the albino likes whores makes it worse. So, I don't want for it to be just a one night stand..?

No...

"Why did you stop staring at me, darling?" a shiver ran down my spine when I heard that voice. Looking up, I saw Suigetsu in all of his badass glory. The man was grinning, showing off his sharper-than-usual teeth everyone has been whispering about.

I was surprised to say the least. Meaning, he actually paid attention to me..? But how? He never once looked at me. Maybe-

"Wanna dance?" the write-haired male stretched his hand in front of my face, which I accepted in less than five seconds, making him grin more proudly this time.

Nothing mattered from this point on...

We were the centre on the dance floor. At least, that's how I felt. His hands were all over me, especially my bare stomach. I was grinding my hips and butt with his member, as if lap dancing, feeling him harden instantaneously. I forgot the fact he likes sluts, ignored the thought of this being only a one night stand and lived that moment with my whole being.

...Until it would last.

One song switched another and I didn't even notice how my hand automatically found his. Squeezing it lightly, I turned my head back, leaning over to capture his lips, "I love you so much..."

Those words left my lips without any second thought. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel regret after I said that. For once, I barely knew this guy and I couldn't possibly love him for the looks...could I?

Our lips crushed in a hungry kiss, devouring each other, tongues dancing together, tasting each part of our mouths. Suigetsu ignored my confession fully, breaking the kiss in a few moments later, making his way downwards, sucking on my neck while messaging my member through the pants.

I'm still not sure how, but we somehow managed to make it to the back of the club into a barely lit room. Moans and grunts could be heard all around instead of music. The smell of sex lingered in the air, turning me on even more.

Being impatient, as I soon found out, Suigetsu simply pushed me into the wall, his knee on my member; and attacked me, unzipping my shirt in a second, baring my shoulders to get more access to the skin. I let out a gasp when I felt his ice-cold hands running down my body, putting my own on his shoulders.

"...such pale skin, lovely..."

Of course, the foreplay didn't last as long as I wished it would. I wanted for him to kiss me on the lips a bit more and longer until I would practically faint, but alas, that wasn't what he wanted. Hearing a rustling sound, I saw him pull out a small package, "Crown" written on top of it.

Holding it with his teeth, he started undoing his pants as I did my own. My face turned red when he looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear. His eyes read "mischief" and "dirty", all directed at me. Without further ado, I grabbed the blue package from his mouth and ripped it open, pulling out the pink condom and taking a few seconds to pull it on Suigetsu quite skilfully.

As soon as I was done, he raised me off the ground, letting me wrap my bare legs around his slim waist. He looked into my eyes and I felt his finger run over my entrance, as if asking if I should be prepared first. I replied only with a kiss on the lips. I waited for this for almost two months after all…

I was the one who broke our kiss this time, letting out a painful hiss. Perhaps I shouldn't have rushed things, but I guess it was too late now.

"You okay, babe?" as he kissed my cheek, it somehow felt less painful. Nodding my head in agreement, signalling him to move. And he did, going deeper each thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning forward to bit into the smooth skin, licking it hungrily. It felt so good I could barely hold myself from moaning.

"Mmm...tight ass...hole..." he panted between thrusts, finding my prostate at that same second, "Mmm...I wanna fucking tear you apart..." that's where I couldn't hold back my moan, urging him to hit there again and again until I was nothing but a vocal whore.

When I came, I could feel his thrusts going slower, his member begging for release. Pulling out of me, Suigetsu quickly pulled the cursed thing made of latex off his hard member, causing precum to spill down the length.

Licking my lips erotically, panting hard after sex, I got on my knees, taking the member into my mouth, deep-throating him fast. It only took me a few seconds before Suigetsu spilled his cum inside my mouth. Swallowing it, I didn't feel disgusted as I probably should have been, licking him clean.

The slightly older male ran his hands through my hair, pulling my head away from his cock, saliva still connecting me with it. He kept on looking into my eyes for a little while longer, as if trying to find something in them...but...what?

"You remind me of someone...what is your name?"

I was confused with that comment, but nevertheless, told him my name, "Sai..."

He had relief written over his face in an instant, eyes softening slightly. He helped me get up, both of us putting our clothes back on.

Together, we made it out of the club. I'm still not certain where his friends went during the time we spent together, but I wasn't complaining. I got to spend some time with the person I admired most...even if it was only just for sex.

Taking a deep breath, I enjoyed the fresh air I needed, staring at the starry sky, Suigetsu by my side. It was so quiet, despite it being the city center... I didn't even feel a headache.

Then, the talkative male turned to face me, blowing smoke after taking a drag of his sometime ago lit cigarette, "Hey, Sai...need a ride?"

..._**Owari…**_

...Wow, it's a happy ending. I need to make them more often... ... ...I seriously missed writing fics during three or so weeks. So, I'm certain this isn't that good. It never is after a few weeks of rest. I need to write one-two fics/oneshots during one week. Otherwise, I start to lose my touch...or maybe not..? I'm not certain.

Question...how come there isn't a single fic for this couple (I did see something labeled as non-yaoi with them, but that's it...and yeah, I'm talking about this site only)? How the hell is that even possible? Okay, I'm well aware SuiSai is crack, for now, but it's totally easy to think of...ne? If some of us want our NaruSasuNaru, then we are bound to think of SuiSai, too...Meh...

All I can say is, this couple needs more love. I read a fic for them only once and it was in another language. Ridiculous...

Oh, yeah, inspiration for this oneshot came from a song by She Wants Revenge "Tear You Apart". Look it up, it's really lovely.

So, anyway, thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too horrible or anything. Review if you want and see ya later.~


End file.
